Legitimate use of software applications are typically enforced by encoded digital licenses with secret product keys. Vendors typically devise proprietary encoding algorithms and compile them in machine specific binaries to prevent the unauthorized use of computer software or applications. With the advent of computer programming languages such as Java, such verification unfortunately can easily be identified and hijacked to by-pass the license check and enable the unauthorized use of the software.